Bring Me To Life
by zikashigaku
Summary: She's loosing her mind and she's close to the point of no return.  With no one to help her will the great dhampir hunter Rose Hathaway be able to find the light or will she fall down to the inescapable pit of darkness that is her mind?
1. Night of Terror

**Hey everyone! Okay this story was not made by me but by one of my friends. Unfortunately she can't use fanfiction soo she has given me the task of publishing her story using my account. The title and summary might change until further notice or it might not change at all. I do not know what is going on in her head as she makes the story so I cannot hint what will happen. Sorry. This story is written in Rose's POV. =P Anyway it's story time so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This insanity was driving me completely...insane. Truthfully, there were no other words to describe it; no other way to put it. I wasn't Strigoi, but I might as well have been changed into one for all the deaths I have I'd caused. Being one of the eternally damned was annoying and highly irritating. I was constantly fighting with myself. To escape this damn hellhole was simple...even easy-I'd figured <em>that <em>out seconds after entering the place- but to escape it meant I was giving up and loosing the thin threads of sanity that were my lifeline.

Frustrated, I kicked the cushion-padded wall behind me. That left me unsatisfied however, I punched and sliced at it with my nails before ripping it uncontrollably...until all that was left was an unrecognizable wall in front of me. Breathing hard I punched the wall one more time for good measure before sliding down to the floor in defeat. I was never going to win; at least not against myself I was already convinced I could defeat anyone that crossed my path, even Dimitri...Dimitri...my heart twisted in my chest as the memory of the night of my _change _suddenly arose in my mind. Before I could begin to fight it it was already to late as I was sucked in.

**_"Wow" said Lissa as I spun around in my dress once and stopped._**

**_"Wow what? Honestly Lissa you look better than me." For me that was true, Lissa wore a silver dress with white lace embroidery, tiny seed pearls embroidered into a swirl design on her corset like top. Her mask was also white and embroidered with the same seed like pearls along the eyes while her hair was curled in a loose sexy bun with a few curls framing her mask and face. _**

**_"I doubt that." she blushed as she helped me tie my mask before making face the mirror. "See?" she insisted and I smiled softly at her. I was wearing a strapless dress just like Lissa's but instead of silver it was a red wine color with a black silk and lace top. It fit me perfectly, molding to my every curve, bottom line...I was god damned sexy. My mask was black with a red trim; my hair was curled lusciously over my shoulders and cascading down my back._**

**_"C'mon Liz we're already late." I said as I took one final look at myself in the mirror before leaving the room. Lissa followed and we were met up with by Christian and Dimitri who were just turning the corner of the hall and heading towards us._**

**_"I still can't see why we have to dress up." Christian grumbled. He was the bad boy type, not the kind of person who wore tuxedos or fancy suits but he looked handsome. Looking briefly at Lissa I saw her eyes shine and I instantly knew she thought he was more than just handsome. Christian came to a sudden stop as he finally spotted Lissa and his eyes gave of the same shine as Lissa's had while Dimitri laughed as he got to me and slid an arm around my waist._**

**_"I've never been to prom before." he whispered. I laughed, not surprised since I knew how seriously he took his guardian duties even before he was assigned a Moroi._**

**_"Me neither." I whispered back as we got to the front door of the dorm. "I guess it doesn't count if we're crashing one. Does it?" I asked him but he didn't reply. He was looking out into the darkness, his body tense and ready for an attack._**

**_"We should hurry." he said and motioned for everyone to head into the limo and after we were settled in we headed off to St. Vlad's first prom._**

**_"Damn they don't mess around." I said. The hall was decorated elaborately, candelabras were the only source of light, a DJ set up in every corner, tables full of food -enough to feed the world-, and then the moment was ruined as a familiar and horrible wave of nausea hit me...Strigoi._**

**_"Dimitri!" I gasped, but it was too late. A Strigoi -a young one, at that- lunged at him but Dimitri was fast and instantly plunged a stake into his heart. Someone screamed and I spun around and my eyes widened in horror. Four more Strigoi were killing ruthlessly. I couldn't believe it, you'd think would have tightened security and the protection of the school's wards after the last Strigoi attack. Guards were fighting and dying...more Strigoi were coming in, breaking through the doors and windows and Moroi dropped dead. It was a nightmare; it was hell. Blood everywhere, screaming chaos and destruction, I screamed in pain. A Strigoi had raked his nails across the exposed part of my back. I swung around and hit him across the neck. It snapped but still he lounged at me and without hesitation I ripped his head off and I watched as he fell, twitching to the ground before I dug my heel where his heart was. Of course, he was already dead but it felt wrong to leave his heart still in one piece. On and on I went, killing on Strigoi after another until they were all gone. I couldn't find Dimitri, but still I called out for, and then sunk to the floor among the dead..._**

**_The cold night air brought me back to reality; that and the fact I was naked from the waist up and my back felt as if someone had poured ground glass into it, coated it with acid, and then lit it with a thousand matches. "She's alive?" someone gasped, followed by footsteps running towards me. _**

**_"She's alive..." I heard the soft Russian accent and instantly knew it was Dimitri. "_Roza. _Look at me." I turned my head towards him and fear flashed in his eyes. "_Roza?"_ he whispered softly...hesitantly...and then I lunged at his throat..._**

The clock _ticked tocked. _I wanted to scream, to cry, to die. Apparently, coming back from the dead more than once threw the world into chaos..._My _world into chaos. I was a monster, but myself. The devil and an angel; heaven and hell had nothing on me. I was put into this asylum to protect others...no one protected me. Lissa had tried...but it was no use. I was a danger, a threat...I was death itself.

* * *

><p><strong>So there yah have it everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have q's just review or message and i'll pass it along to mah friend. see yah next chapter everyone. ^_^ please review and message. =P<strong>


	2. EscapeThe LianaWay

At the beginning I had tried to find balance, any sort of balance to keep myself from this abominable hell hole. When I felt the anger begin to rush through me; that desire for pain, suffering and death coursing through my veins...I shut myself off from the world. I was like stone, nothing could touch me; no emotions could penetrate through my heart. It was difficult, because memories of Dimitri would flash in my mind and I'd be suddenly sucked into Lissa's mind when I unconsciously thought of her. She was sad. She missed me. Heck she knew Dimitri missed me. Seeing him through her eyes was agony to me, it made me want to scream and rip my heart out. He didn't deserve to miss me and suffer the way he was; I didn't deserve his love. I'd nearly _killed _him...

The days passed, uneventful, agonizing, boring. There was a new girl, a human. The asylum didn't discriminate -as far as they could tell, human or not, crazy was crazy- she wasn't short but neither was she tall. She had an athletic, curvy body swathed in black clothing, black jeans, v-neck, cardigan, and combat boots...all in black. Even her hair was black, it was long, thick and wavy reaching to her waist and streaked with a purple dye. All the black blended well with her lightly tanned flawless skin, and clear greenish gold eyes. She sat at the end of my empty table in the asylum's cafeteria, and picked at the food. Occasionally she would glance around, watching everyone.

"I'm Liana," she finally said though more to her plate than to me. When I didn't respond she sighed, got up, and walked away. Talk about weird, tough I shouldn't be one to talk since I was in here for a totally different and inexplicable reason than she was. Later that night I overheard two of the nurses talking about her.

_"She needs to be watched closely." _a skinny woman with too much makeup had said. The other nodded in agreement.

_"Poor thing thing. Broke out of the last institution she was in. Nearly died doing it too." _Their voices fading as they continued down the hall. I ran to my room, shoved my essentials into my bag, grabbed a sweater and searched for her. She wasn't as hard to find as I thought she'd be, her room was just around the corner at the end of the hall. The door was slightly open, and me being me I let myself in. She was lying on the bed, wearing pijama pants, tank-top and an iPod in hand (all of them black.) Thanks to my half vampire genes I could easily hear the music blaring out of the earphones -loud, screaming, vicious sounding music.- (The kind that usually has sane parents thinking their children are being influenced by some kind of satanic demon.) It took her a few seconds to notice my presence and when she did she sat up slowly and yanked the earphones off while simultaneously turning the iPod off.

"Can I help you?" she asked as I leaned against the wall.

"My name's Rose. I heard you're an expert on getting out of places like this." Liana smirked.

"Why do you need my help? You seem like you have what it takes to do it by yourself." I tried not to smile.

"I can...but I don't want to end up killing anyone." she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that why you're in here? Some kind of psychopath killer?"

"Something like that." I shrugged. I was I could trust her to get out of her without a bloodshed but I didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth of why I wanted to get out. She got up and got dressed as she spoke to me.

"Well who am I to judge? I'm here for my own reasons too. Besides, I was gonna break out anyways; might as well do it sooner than later." She grabbed the already packed bag and nodded. "Lets go."

Breaking out Liana-style surprisingly easy compared to the Rose-way which would have been to cause a scene and fight till the end whether I escaped or not. She simply reached into her bag, took out a golf-sized ball and threw it in the bathroom. Seconds later, water was flooding out into the hallway.

"Silent bomb." she said when she noticed my puzzled expression. The nurses arrived after I had told them about the bathroom exploding to distract them as Liana grabbed the pass keys for the exits and then we pretended to head back to our rooms. Once we were out of sight we bolted towards the exit. The pass keys shut down the alarms within seconds; soon we were rounding a street corner blocks away laughing. No one, and I mean _no one _had noticed we had left or even chased after us.

"So where to?" she asked me after we catched out breaths. I shrugged, now realizing I hadn't really given thought to what I would do once I was free. I dug into my jeans pocket and noticed I only had thirty bucks. _Talk about unprepared! _Fortunately I also had my cell phone (Liana had grabbed it along with the keys after I told her I needed it.) I wanted to call Dimitri and Lissa and tell them I was okay and to come get me...but would they really fly all the way here to LA and get me? I suppressed a laugh as the answer quickly came to my mind, of course they would but I couldn't risk them if I lost control and seriously injure them...again.

"Rose? Hellooo?" Liana said, snapping her fingers at me and returning me back to the present.

"Huh?" she waved a credit card at me with a smirk on her lips.

"Wanna stay at a hotel?"

The nearest hotel I knew was blocks away but I nodded all the same. For some reason, as we kept walking I couldn't help but keep glancing behind me every now and then. It was nearly sunset and that meant if there were any Strigoi near by we'd be in alot of trouble. We passed a park and a couple of guys -cholos- by the looks of it whistled annoyingly at us. Liana immediately began to walk faster as I rolled my eyes. A few minutes later a car pulled up and the same guys from the park began making crude comments towards us. I felt the anger burning inside me as they continued their comments with the car matching our speed and before I could control myself I slammed my fist onto the hood of the car.

"_Say one more word and I swear I'll make it your last._" I growled. The all laughed at me and the driver said.

"I like them fiery." That did it. I walked up to the window shield and punched it, making it shatter. They were scared now but not enough for them to back down. The ones sitting in the backseat got out, pulling out the guns. With one swift kick I knocked them to the ground; Liana quickly picked up the guns and stashed them in her bag before pulling the guy in the passenger seat out and threw him on the ground. He tried to grab her but Liana moved out of reach before kicking him in the stomach. The driver didn't move, he didn't even try to fight; he was so afraid he was actually trembling. Liana laughed.

"This is too easy." The cholos guys who had been on the ground immediately got up as another guy came out from behind a tree. I gasped. He was a dhampir...and very cute. He was muscled, with messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Right now he was looking at me, and my shock was mirrored on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to choke out. He looked from me to Liana.

"You passed this test with...help from...?" she laughed.

"Her name is Rose. She was at the asylum too." I didn't like being kept in the dark so it was normal for me to interrupt them.

"Hey what the heck is going on?" Liana turned to me.

"I'm a human, but I'm training to become a guardian. This is Erik...he's a dhampir, like you."


End file.
